Recordações
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sua vida era como aquelas flores, apenas um monte de recordações. - HaoxAnna - Oneshot.


_**Recordações**_

Já fazia tanto tempo que vivia entre aquelas flores, que não saberia dizer ao certo quanto, mas imaginava que eram mais do que seis anos. Também não se importava em contar o tempo no calendário ou fazer coisas que lhe fizessem lembrar há quanto tempo estava sem _ela._

Suspirou e saiu da casa, começando a caminhar pelo jardim feito por eles. Um jardim onde haviam muitas flores, dos mais diversos tipos. Mas dentre todas elas, no centro do jardim, havia uma flor em especial.

Era um jardim de _amores-perfeitos_ no centro do imenso jardim daquela mansão.

Ele regou as flores cuidadosamente, passando as mãos entre elas. Cada uma delas contendo uma lembrança especial. Recordações de tempos que não voltariam _jamais._

Suspirou e sentou-se em um dos bancos que haviam ali, passando as mãos levemente pelos cabelos. Dirigiu o olhar para uma flor em especial. Um amor-perfeito que brilhava mais intensamente que as outras em seu tom arroxeado. Também era a única flor roxa dentre as tantas que possuíam outras cores. Esta era a última flor que _ela_ havia plantado.

"Por que você tinha que me deixar, Anna?" Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto de Hao. "Você bem sabe que era a minha vida. Por que tinha de morrer...?" Baixou o rosto, relembrando, apenas relembrando.

_Tivemos tantos momentos juntos..._

_Você me odiava, sempre dizia que jamais ficaria com alguém tão aproveitador quanto eu. Dizia que eu era apenas um filhinho de papai que não merecia a sua atenção. E eu lutei muito para te conquistar. Uma pobre menina da cidade. Eu lutei __**muito**__ para ter você ao meu lado._

_No entanto, eu te perdi._

O vento soprou forte, mas ele não se importou com o tempo frio ou com a fina garoa que começava a cair.

"O céu está chorando a sua morte também." Disse, olhando para cima. Sentia as gotas ficarem mais grossas, até que a chuva ficasse forte. E então ele fechou os olhos.

_Eu ainda me lembro das nossas brigas, onde você sempre dizia me odiar. Elas sempre terminavam quando chegávamos ao jardim e víamos todas essas flores que, com muito sacrifício, plantamos._

_Cada uma delas._

_E você __**sempre**__ amou essas flores, não é?_

_Sempre amou recordar todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos._

_E eu sempre amei estar com você._

_A cada segundo, a cada momento..._

_Eu __**sempre**__ te amei._

Devagar, abriu os olhos e ergueu-se, caminhando na direção daquele amor-perfeito roxo. Tocou-lhe suavemente, sem se importar com a força da chuva, e sorriu fracamente.

_Você nunca me contou da sua doença e eu nunca desconfiei._

_Você sempre quis encarar tudo sozinha e esta foi a sua condenação._

_Não._

_Se eu tivesse, ao menos, percebido..._

Você estaria aqui comigo agora.

_Novamente eu te peço perdão por isso, Anna._

_Mas a única forma que eu tenho de recompensar a sua ausência, é vivendo de recordações._

Das nossas recordações.

Afastou-se devagar dos amores-perfeitos. Já estava completamente encharcado e suas lágrimas se misturavam às gotas de chuva. Um longo suspiro por parte dele e um último olhar naquela direção. Ainda a enxergava em suas memórias. Se fechasse os olhos, sua imagem ainda se formaria em sua mente. E era por isso, somente por isso, que ele vivia naquele mundo de recordações.

"Por hora, eu me despeço de você." Sorriu fracamente. "Amanhã eu volto para te ver, querida flor." E virou-se, para entrar em casa novamente.

_Até que a morte venha me buscar, eu viverei das nossas recordações._

_Até lá, espere por mim, Anna._

_E não se esqueça que eu te amo..._

Ele entrou na casa e fechou a porta.

Era assim que Hao vivia desde a morte de Anna.

Apenas de recordações.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies!

O tema da vez era _amor-perfeito._

Acho que essa fic ficou bem legal por vários motivos que não vou citar e deixarei que vocês pensem.

O significado do nome dessa flor é _Recordação_, por isso o título da fic e a ênfase nisso.

Mas eu gostei do resultado!

Até a próxima!


End file.
